


Better Than Words

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry Styles, Braces, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sneak Attack, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Zayn asks Louis how things are with Harry... Louis remembers the previous night.(I'm so bad at descriptions. Just read this anyway lol.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 32





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,  
> I just wanted you notify you that the is my first time writing smut, so if it's bad that's why. I think it's ok, but I wrote it so, who knows.

Louis takes another swig from his bottle. “What do you mean, mate?”

Zayn sighs, annoyed, “I mean how is it?”

“How is what?” Louis laughs, smirking.

“You know what? The sex? How is it?” Zayn asks, whacking his arm.

_Louis walks in the front door of the flat him and Harry share, stressed after a long day at work._

_“Harry,” Louis calls, though he’s met with silence._

_“Harry!” Louis calls louder, still only silence responds._

_Louis takes a calming breath before walking towards the bedroom, thinking Harry might have been taking a nap. He pushes the door open and finds the bed to be empty. He furrows his brows before strong hands land on his waist and push him further into the room. In a blur of movement, he hears the door shut as he gets spun around and pushed against it. Full, soft lips meet his in a deep kiss before working down his jawline before settling just under it and sucking._

_Louis tilts his head to the side welcoming the blind-sided attack._

_“Hi,” Harry breathes hotly onto the bruise he left only to blow cool air onto it a moment later and moving to where his neck meets his shoulder, starting to suck a bruise there as well._

_“Hi back,” Louis gasps out as Harry bites down before licking to dull the pain. Louis’ hands slide into Harry’s hair keeping him in his place._

_“How was work?” Harry asks casually, before continuing his work on the mark._

_“It was… uhhh… It was… my god,” Louis sighs, his hands pulling Harry’s shirt up and over his head._

_Harry laughs, trailing kisses back up to Louis’ mouth. “Normally people call me Harry, but God works too, I guess,” Harry breaths against Louis’s mouth._

_“Jesus Christ,” Louis laughs, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s ridiculous comment._

_“First God, now Jesus? Have you become religious, Louis?” Harry questions._

_Louis rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”_

_“Make me,” Harry whispers, smirking._

_Louis surges forwards connecting their lips again and bringing his hands into his hair._ _Harry guides them backwards, his hands unbuttoning Louis’ shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Louis removes his hands from Harry’s hair long enough to let the shirt fall to the floor. Harry continues their journey backwards, his hands now resting on Louis’ hips, until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. He falls backwards onto the bed pulling Louis down on top of him, keeping their lips connected._

_Louis licks along Harry’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Harry gives him happily. They explore each other’s mouth hungrily before Harry moves his hands to grab Louis’ ass pushing him down as he grinds up, causing both men to gasp._

_Harry repeats this motion a couple more times loving the friction, before Louis pushes himself off of Harry. “Jeans. Off. Pants, too.” he says, as he pushes down his own in one swift movement._

_Harry complies easily, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to reveal he isn’t wearing pants._

_Louis’ breath hitches. “You’ve been like that all day?”_

_Harry opens his mouth to answer, but Louis connects their lips before he can get a word out. Harry pulls back and shifts to the top of the bed, Louis following him and seals their lips together again. Pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth eagerly._

_They resume their positions and Harry’s hands continue to push Louis down as he grinds up against him. He can feel Harry’s hard cock against his as they grind against each other._

_Louis detaches one of his hands from Harry’s hair, reaching into his bedside table drawer. He pulls out the lube and a condom, setting both next to them on the bed._

_With one final peck, Louis pulls away and shimmies down the bed. He pops the lube open and coats his fingers before slowly pushing one inside Harry’s tight hole._

_He works up to three fingers, constantly pushing against Harry’s prostate, hearing Harry whimper._

_“Louis, please,” Harry begs._

_Louis removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets next to him, and crawls back up Harry’s body. “What do you want, baby? Want me to make love to you slow and gentle? Or do you want me to fuck you hard, bring you to the edge before pulling back and starting again? Or do you want to ride me, set the pace however you want, be in control of how you feel and when? Tell me. What do you want?”_

_Harry bit down on his lip, thinking about all the options Louis mentioned, but there was one he wanted that wasn’t mentioned._

_“Tie me down,” Harry stated, looking directly into Louis’ eyes._

_Louis blinked, surprised. They hadn’t done that since their first year at Uni. “Are you sure?”_

_Harry nodded and pointed to the opposite bedside table. Louis leaning over opening the drawer and gasped._

_“You want me to tie you down with these?” Louis asked._

_Harry nodded again, bringing his bottom lip back into his mouth._

_“I thought I got rid of these?”_

_“I figured we could repurpose them at some point, so I kept them,” Harry whispered._

_Louis pulled out two pairs of braces that he hasn’t worn since high school. The once rough material now softened as time passed._

_Louis looked back to Harry, “You’re sure?”_

_"Yes, I’m positive.”_

_Louis nodded before tying Harry’s left wrist to the bedpost, sticking two of his fingers between the material and his wrist. “Good?” He asked Harry._

_“Yeah,” Harry breathed, pulling on the restraint making sure it didn’t budge._

_Louis crawled to Harry’s other side and repeated the process. After checking with Harry one last time, Louis ripped the foil wrapper open and rolled the condom down his length. He slicked up with lube and lined himself up._

_“Our safe word is baker,” Louis spoke._

_Harry nodded and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist as Louis pushed himself inside._

_Heat coursed through him as he was slowly surrounded by Harry. Harry groaned when Louis stopped about halfway inside before he moved his feet down to Louis’ upper thighs and pushed Louis the rest of the way inside, both men moaning at the feeling._

_“I should tie your legs down too, next time,” Louis smirked causing Harry to moan again._

_“Please,” Harry whimpered._

_Louis leaned down and whispered into Harry’s ear, “Please what?”_

_“Move,” Harry breathed. “Please move.”_

_Louis pulled halfway back before thrusting back in. He set a pace, his thrusts hard and_ _quick, each time pulling back only halfway._

_“Harder!” Harry yelled, pulling on his restraints. “Harder, Louis, please!”_

_Louis pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, nailing Harry’s prostate dead on._

_“Fuck! There! Do it again! Please!” Harry screamed, pulling harder on the restraints keeping him from touching._

_Louis repeated his actions again and again, loving the noises Harry was letting out. The room felt humid, Louis’ body coated in sweat. Harry’s breathing picked up pace, letting Louis know he was close. His thrusts getting more hectic as he, himself, got closer to the edge._

_“Come baby,” Louis said. “Come on. Come.”_

_Harry let out a chocked moan as he came hard between their stomachs. Louis followed, thrusting deep and releasing into the condom._

_Louis’ thrusts slowed as they rode out their aftershocks and came down from their highs._

_Gently, Louis pulled out, tied the condom, and tossed it into the bin under his bedside table before going to the en suite bathroom. He cleaned himself up before walking back to Harry with a wet flannel._

_He slowly wiped Harry’s stomach down before throwing the flannel into the hamper in the corner._

_“Harry, baby, I need you to push the blankets down for me,” Louis whispers gently._

_Harry shifts slightly before working the blankets down the bed._

_Louis folds the comforter down at the bottom of the bed, climbs in next to Harry, and pulls the sheet over them._

_“Thank you for the help,” Louis say, softly kissing Harry’s chest._

_“You’re welcome,” Harry smiles, his eyes still closed._

_“Come here. I want to cuddle now.”_

_Harry wiggles his body towards the center of the bed and wraps his arm around Louis as_  
_Louis settles his head on Harry’s chest._

_“Did you like my sneak attack?” Harry murmurs._

_“I always love your sneak attacks,” Louis laughs, smiling._

_“You love me too?” Harry asks, already drifting._

_“_ _More than I can ever express to you.”_

“Mate!” Zayn says, snapping his fingers in front of Louis’ face. “You zoned out on me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Louis laughs.

“So, tell me, how is it?”

“I can’t even describe it, mate. It’s better than words can express.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
